ghostreconphantomsfandomcom-20200213-history
Overview
Summary Tom Clancy's Ghost Recon Online is an upcoming multiplayer free-to-play class based third person shooter for the PC and Wii U. It is being developed by Ubisoft Singapore, and is currently in Closed Beta. Ghost Recon Online or GRO is a free-to-play shooter. All the weapons, gear, and abilities can be permanently purchased using Requisition Points (RP) or Ghost Coins (GC). These are the two currency types in the game. Requisition Points (RP) are earned by playing the game and completing daily missions and events, and then there's Ghost Coins (GC) which are bought with real money. The later option is available to support the game, and offers an alternative to having to grind in order to purchase weapons, gear, and abilities that the player may want. Currently Ghost Coins are estimated at these prices: *$4.99 for 675 GC *$14.99 for 2,250 GC *$29.99 for 5,830 GC *$49.99 for 11,070 GC *$99.99 for 27,000 GC Just to be clear, GRO will not employ a rental system, what you purchase is permanent and can be sold for RP (Requisition Points). The status of this economy pertaining to the Wii U is still being determined. PLEASE NOTE: ALL INFORMATION DISCLOSED IN THIS ARTICLE IS SUBJECT TO CHANGE UNTIL THE OFFICIAL RELEASE OF GHOST RECON ONLINE, WHICH IS TBA. Story The Ghost are pitted against the forces controlled by conspirators from Splinter Cell: Conviction, called Meggido. They use the same equipment as the Ghost, even though the battles take place in Moscow. Gameplay Mechanics Gameplay MORE INFORMATION COMING SOON!!! But for now I will leave you with this video that explains majority of the gameplay pretty well. Courtesy of our Canadian friend - Cortexian: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jlLb79JGefU Some things have changed since the posting of the preceding video. Classes Classes are the main stay of the game. They each have their own weaknesses and strengths, specific weaponry, and specialized abilities. It is essential for a team to have a diverse class setup in order to win. The only three things the classes have in common is that they all have secondary pistols, grenades, and unique abilities. Note, the player selects their class before going into a match, once in a match the player is stuck to this class for the entirety of. The only thing/things the player can change in match are their weapons and abilities. Read More Abilities Abilities are a staple of GRO, they aid your team in attacking and defending. Each ability has a build up it must go through before being activated. And can only be activated for a certain period of time. Each class comes with two abilities each, but only one can be equipped at a time. Currently there are only six abilities in the game. Each ability has a secondary upgrade after reaching a certain level. The way the abilities play out is similar to a rock papers scissors game. Each ability can be countered by another. Furthermore, there are sound cues as to which ability is being activated to help warn the player. The operators of abilities HEAT, Blackout, and Aegis can only be successfully taken out by a melee or by a teammate not in the operators field of view or blast radius. As of now the abilities are: *HEAT *Blitz *Aegis *Blackout *Cloak *Oracle Squad Supports Squad Supports are unique abilities that each class utilizes to directly support their surrounding teammates. Each class comes with two Squad Supports, but only one may be equipped at a time. The Squad Supports only effect squad mates in the immediate vicinity of the player - this is denoted by blue lines that connect the player and any surrounding squad mates. The Squad Supports auto activate when a squad mate is in the vicinity - no button press is needed. Currently the Squad Supports are: *Armor Harden *Combat Regen *Gunshot Detector *Vector Detector *Ammo Resupply *Device Recharge Features Ghost Recon Online host a variety of ways that the player may pursue goals and get rewards for accomplishing the goals. The rewards vary in degree of aesthetic value to being of use in combat. Achievements do not reward the player with useful combat materials, instead it gives the player bragging rights. Daily Missions, Weekly Events, and Loot reward the player with materials that the player can actually use in game. Read More Game Modes There are two game modes currently available in the Ghost Recon Online Closed Beta. Both game modes are objective based and include round time limits. Games can generally be won by either taking all objectives, taking the majority, or defending until the time limit expires. Generally speaking, taking an objective will extend the round timer. There's a global 40-minute match timer that will end the game regardless of progression or how many objectives you take to extend the round timer. Conquest : Conquest is an objective-based tug-of-war style game mode. There are five capture zones (objectives) spread around the maps in a linear fashion. These objectives are labeled alphabetically (A through E) starting on one side of the map and moving towards the other. The objective of the game mode is to take as many objectives as possible, with the final goal to be total control of all the objectives. There are two ways to win a Conquest game mode; take all of the objectives, or hold the majority of objectives (at least three) when the match timer expires. : When a Conquest round begins, the opposing teams start on either side of the central objective (objective C). As teams take objectives the spawn points for each teamMost of the time each team's spawn point will move when a new objective is unlocked. Sometimes only one team's spawn point will move. move to keep the objective centered between them. For example, when point D is contested, one team spawns near point E and the other near point C. Onslaught : Onslaught is an attack and defend game mode with two rounds, with each team gets the opportunity to attack and defend. In the existing Onslaught maps for Closed Beta, there are three objective points. Attackers achieve victory by taking all three objectives. Defenders achieve victory by preventing the attackers from taking all of the objectives until the round timer expires. : The attacking team needs to take two initial objectives (A and B) in order to unlock the final objective (objective C) for capture. Once the attacking team takes the first two objectives, their spawn point is moved closer to the final objective. The defender spawn point is then moved back behind the final objective. : This game mode is similar to the "Rush" mode from Battlefield: Bad Company 2 and Battlefield 3. However, instead of multiple sets of two objective points, there is only one initial double-objective and then a final single objective. Customization In Ghost Recon Online both the player's character and weapons can be customized. Majority of the customizations except for headgear have effects on the player and their weapons. Customization of the player character currently involves only two things - armor and head gear. The former, armor, affects the players camo design, toughness, critical evasion, armor percentage, health, regen, and speed. Armor comes in two types, Hermes and Titan, each packing its own strengths, weaknesses, and camo configuration. Furthermore, inserts can be equipped to the player's armor to boost regen, toughness, armor, and critical evasion. Headgear is essentially bling, it provides no benefit to the character except style and a simple message to others of "I had currency to spend." Weapon customization is where choices you make get real. Weapons can only be customized so much. This is to prevent players from creating the ultimate weapon. However there are some slots that are mainstays - scope, under-barrel attachments, side attachments, and barrel attachments. These different attachments affect a gun's recoil, handling, range, and damage. In addition, special ammo dubbed Magnum Ammo can be equipped to provide extra damage. Also, both the armor inserts and magnum ammo can be either purchased or rewarded. Weapons All primary weapons in Ghost Recon Online have 3 variants. The differences in these variants are to fit the play-style of each player. The different variants have certain customizations locked to further cement their role and play-style. Not all of the mentioned variants apply to every weapon. There are a few weapons whose variants do not follow the usual naming or are completely different weapons all together (ie: VSS, MG36, M249, SVD, MP-5, L86, OC-14). Weapons in Ghost Recon Online also exhibit a critical hit system through consistent leveling of a weapon. This is accomplished by getting kills with that particular weapon. The max level for any weapon is 10. Read More Consumables Consumables are perishable goods that the player acquires by buying, rewarded by accomplishing missions/events, or through the games Loot System. The Consumables can be used by all three classes. Consumables come in two forms: Armor Inserts and Grenades. Armor Inserts Armor Inserts or simply Inserts, are available so that the player may customize their armor to their play style. Inserts come in a variety of durability and have a variety of applications. The player has the option to chose implement a variety of Inserts or implement the same one in all the armor slots they have available. The amount of inserts a player can use depends on the type/level of armor the player is wearing at the time. Armor Inserts can be purchased up to certain durability. With the maximum durability only being rewarded to the player after leveling up or completing some form of mission/event. Read More Grenades Grenades come in two main forms: Impact and Fuse. Simultaneously the two types come in different variants which increase the damage and blast radius. The available grenades are: MK3 HE, MK3A2 HE, M26 Frag, M26A2 Frag. Maps MORE INFORMATION COMING SOON!!! Screenshots GRO keyart.jpg Wiki-background Gro wallpaper 4.jpg Specialist wp.jpg Recon wp.jpg Assault wp.jpg Gro 17.jpg Gro 13.jpg Gro 20.jpg Gro 24.jpg Gro 16.jpg Gro 19.jpg Gro 10.jpg Gro 25.jpg Gro blackout.jpg Gro aegis.jpg Gro oracle.jpg Gro cloak.jpg Gro blitz.jpg Gro heat.jpg Gro 22.jpg Gro 23.jpg Gro 12.jpg Gro 11.jpg Gro 8.jpg Gro 7.jpg Gro 6.jpg Gro 5.jpg Gro 4.jpg Gro 3.jpg Gro 2.jpg Gro 1.jpg Videos VIDEOS ARE COMING SOON!!! References External Links #http://ghostrecononline.us.ubi.com/ #http://forums.ubi.com/forumdisplay.php/60-Ghost-Recon-Online #http://ghostrecononline.tumblr.com/ Category:Game Category:Ghost Recon Online Category:Main Page